


joshua - waiting

by ourjisoos



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Hospitals, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Sad Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Waiting, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjisoos/pseuds/ourjisoos
Summary: "N-Nari she... she got in a car accident.""What?""She's at the hospital, you should come over."Joshua's wife gets in an accident. It separates them for several years and everyone tells Joshua that he should just move on.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022815
Kudos: 3





	joshua - waiting

Joshua was sitting at home reading a book, waiting for his wife to return home from her sister's house.

It was a peaceful Thursday evening, all was well until he received one phonecall.

The phonecall that would change everything.

"Hello? Soomin?"

"J-Joshua... I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it? What's wrong?" He can tell she had been crying.

"N-Nari she... she got in a car accident."

"What?"

"She's at the hospital, you should come over."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Joshua's heart was pounding as he drove to the hospital.

He was so worried he could barely focus on driving.

As soon as he arrived he hurried into the emergency waiting room and saw Soomin.

"Soomin!"

"Josh!"

The two hugged each other tightly, praying the person they both love was going to be alright.

Ten minutes later, the doctor appeared from the room, and they immediately stood up.

"H-how's my sister, doc?" asked Soomin.

"Your sister is in a coma."

"So that means she'll live?"

"For now it seems so. And you are?" he looked at Joshua.

"I'm her husband."

"Please follow me."

The doctor brought Joshua to Nari's room.

Joshua felt disheartened to see his wife in that state.

"How long will she be in a coma?"

"That we cannot predict, but they typically last a few days to a few weeks."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Nari-ah..." said Joshua as he held his sleeping wife's hand.

"Please wake up soon." He felt a tear roll down his cheek and wiped it away. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to believe everything will be alright.

He kissed her forehead and got up.

"I will wait for you, I promise."

-Seven years later-

"You know... I'm starting to think maybe I really am a fool.

Everyone is telling me to just let go and move on, and maybe that's really what I should do but—

I just can't bear the thought that one day you'll wake up and I won't be here, I'll be with someone else.

I made you a promise, and as long as you're here I intend to keep it.

I don't care how long I have to wait, I will not leave.

See, that's why I am a fool.

I'm making myself so miserable.

While others are living their lives, I am waiting for something that may or may not happen.

Are you sleeping peacefully, my dear?

You probably think I'm a fool, too. "

As always, there was silence.

Joshua chuckled at himself.

"I'm talking to you as if you could hear me.

I don't know if you can,

but if you can,

listen carefully,

I will wait for you."

Joshua looked at Nari who was still sleeping.

Suddenly the loneliness hit him and tears began to form in his eyes.

He usually didn't cry when he visited Nari, even though you would expect him to, he was always optimistic and hopeful.

But it's gotta hit him eventually that, this may be a dead end.

He held onto her left hand as more tears poured out.

He examined the wedding ring still on her finger,

and it gave him hope.

Joshua walked out of the hospital and just stood there.

"Maybe I'll go to the park."

He went to a secluded park that him and Nari frequently visited.

They usually went at a time where there weren't many people, but now it was the peak time for people to visit.

Joshua sat on a bench with his mask on.

He watched the couples passing by.

Walking hand in hand, smiling, playing with their children.

When will I have that? Josh thought to himself.

-Later that week-

Joshua was at Jeonghan's house helping to babysit his two daughters.

The elder one was very calm but the younger one was basically the spawn of Satan.

She would constantly trick Joshua and cause trouble.

"Wait, where did my phone go?" Joshua said searching for his phone.

He heard a small chuckle behind him and turned around and saw the younger sister juggling his phone mockingly.

"Yah, I've been looking everywhere for that. Can I have it back, please?"

Suddenly she had another idea of how to bully poor Joshua.

"Maaaybeee, if you will buy me ice cream."

"But your father doesn't want to you have ice cream at night."

"Then no phone for you!"

Aish this kid.

"How about this, you give me my phone and I'll buy you ice cream next week, alright?"

"Mmmmmm okay!" she walked over to Josh and held out his phone.

"Thank y— eh?" she quickly pulled the phone away as Joshua reached for it.

She began to laugh at the dumbfounded Joshua and put the phone on the coffee table.

"You little devil" he said as he picked her up and set her one the couch. "Only three years old and already earning these things hm?"

"You really are Jeonghan's kid aren't you?" he said patting her head.

She just smiled that signature devilish smile that looked exactly like Jeonghan's.

Joshua looked at her fondly and thought how wonderful it would be to have a child of his own.

A couple hours passed and Jeonghan and his wife returned home.

"We're back! Where is everyone?"

"Appa!" shouted the younger sister as she ran into her father's arms.

"How's my little angel, did you bully Joshua again?"

She just chuckled and he immediately knew.

"Aish don't bully him too much or he won't come back. Where is he anyway and your sister?"

"Unnie is doing her homework and Joshua... I think he's sleeping."

Jeonghan walked over to the couch and found Joshua sleeping soundly on it.

"How long has he been sleeping?"

"Not long, just a little bit."

I guess babysitting the devil must have worn him out. Jeonghan thought to himself.

Suddenly Joshua's phone rang.

"Hey, Jisoo" Jeonghan said tapping his friend.

"Hm?"

"Your phone is ringing."

Joshua sat up and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hong we are very happy to let you know that your wife has woken up!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yes! She was awake an hour ago and we did some checkups and she's doing quite well. You could come over right now."

"Thank you, I'm on my way."

"What happened?" asked Jeonghan.

"Nari w-woke up."

"Oh my gosh that's, that's wonderful!" 

"Sh-she woke up, Jeonghan." Joshua felt tears start to form in his eyes.

Jeonghan sat down and hugged his friend, he knew how much he had suffered these past seven years.

"You were right, you should have waited" said Jeonghan.

"I just... I can't believe it."

"Well hurry on over there!"

"R-right."

Joshua drove to the hospital with a warmth in his heart, knowing he would soon be able to see his wife, but awake this time.

"Hong Jisoo?" asked the doctor.

"Y-yes?"

"You can go in now, she's asleep but she will awake. She still needs to stay here a couple weeks to rehabilitate her body, it will be kind of stiff after being in a coma for so long but you can visit anytime you like."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor smiled at him and left him alone.

Joshua entered Nari's room and slowly approached her bed. He smiled instantly looking at her. 

He pulled over a chair and admired her for a few moments, he couldn't wait to hear her voice again.

"Nari?" Joshua spoke cautiously.

"Yes?" she replied, eyes fluttering open and smiling at him.

"Y-you're awake! I-I can't believe it" Joshua was instantly crying. It felt so surreal to have her conscious and speaking to him again. After all, it had been seven years. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too" she slowly sat up and held her arms open for a hug.

He embraced her immediately, sobbing into her shoulder while she caressed his hair.

"I'm sorry, you must have suffered so much. Thank you for waiting for me."

**Author's Note:**

> aish another tear jerker. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
